


Nail Art

by godmolly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godmolly/pseuds/godmolly
Summary: Sherlock attacks toxic masculinity.tumblr





	Nail Art

“I need someone to paint my nails,” Sherlock announced, slamming the door behind him.

John looked up from his laptop, brow furrowed. “Come again?”

“You heard me,” he said, striding across the room and flopping down on his chair. “I need someone to paint my nails.”

John shut his laptop with a sigh and sat back. “And why is that?”

“Mycroft claims I’m always trying to be masculine with the coat and the cheekbones and whatnot. As it is my duty to prove him wrong, I must do something that is perceived to be feminine by society’s current standards. When do you think Molly is free?”

“I could do it for you.”

Sherlock scoffed. “John Watson, painting nails? Where would you have learned how, pray tell?”

“You’ve forgotten about Harry already, have you?” John said.

“Ah, yes, of course. I underestimate you, John.” He leapt out of his seat and climbed over John’s empty chair to the kitchen table, pushing some papers to the side and sitting down with an impatient expression.

“Right now? I was in the middle of typing up another case,” John huffed, standing up. “Anyways, we don’t have any nail polish.”

“There’s some in the drawer,” Sherlock said, tapping his feet. “Come on, I haven’t got all day! I’ve got to meet Lestrade in fifteen minutes.”

“Oh, brilliant, and you’ve been keeping it next to the sugar,” the blogger muttered, pulling out the little bottles. “Scarlet, hot pink, or sparkly purple?”

“Pink.”

John sat down across from Sherlock and unscrewed the cap, the smell wafting into the air. Neither men were bothered by it; the flat always had a distinct chemical-y scent.

Sherlock watched as John carefully applied the polish in coats. “You’re quite good at this,” he noted grudgingly.

John half-smiled. “Harry asked me to paint her nails every night until she learned to do it herself. I’m sort of an expert.”

Sherlock watched his friend’s face, intrigued by the concentration on his face as he pulled the little brush across Sherlock’s thumb.

 

After a few minutes of silence, John slid his hand under Sherlock’s and lifted it to his mouth, blowing air across the tips of his fingers to dry the polish. He was very careful to get every bit of it dry– covering the flat in streaks of hot pink wouldn’t go over well with Mrs. Hudson.

He paused, then pulled Sherlock’s hand closer and kissed the back of it so gently that Sherlock might not have noticed if he hadn’t been staring at John intently at the time.

The detective’s heart skipped a beat as John raised his face, awaiting his reaction.

Sherlock pulled his hands away and grabbed John’s face, kissing him without hesitation.

John broke away first, but only because the nail polish bottle was about to tip over and ruin Sherlock’s papers.

 

The next day, Sherlock strode into Mycroft’s office, his nails a startling shade of pink.

“I see you’ve taken it upon yourself to buck the norms, brother mine,” Mycroft said, looking disdainfully at Sherlock.

Sherlock simply smirked and looked at his hands. “Don’t know if pink is the best color for me. What do you suggest next time?”

“Perhaps a lovely pastel blue,” Mycroft replied. “It’d bring out your eyes, you know.”

 

-Felix


End file.
